Patients suffering from different forms of breathing disorders can be subject to several types of treatments depending on the illness or disorder present. Such treatments include surgical procedures, pharmacologic therapy, and non-invasive mechanical techniques. Surgical techniques to remedy breathing disorders constitute a considerable risk for the patient and can lead to permanent injury or even mortality. Pharmacologic therapy has in general proved disappointing with respect to treating certain breathing disorders, e.g. sleep apnea. It is therefore of interest to find other treatments, preferably non-invasive techniques.
A mechanical ventilator represents a non-invasive technique for treatment of certain breathing disorders such as ventilatory failure, hypoventilation, and periodic breathing during sleep and awake and in sleep apnea that occurs exclusively during sleep. Ventilatory failure includes all forms of insufficient ventilation with respect to metabolic need whether occurring during wake or periods of sleep. Hypoventilation and periodic breathing, in its most frequently occurring form referred to as Cheyne-Stokes ventilation, may occur periodically or constantly during wake or sleep. Conditions associated with hypoventilation, in particular nocturnal hypoventilation include e.g. central nervous system disorders such as stroke, muscular dystrophies, certain congenital conditions, advanced chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), etc. Cheyne-Stokes ventilation or various forms of central apnea are commonly associated with cardiac and circulatory disorders, in particular cardiac failure.
Ventilatory failure is a potentially life threatening condition. The general comorbidity in patients with failing ventilation is considerable. The condition is highly disabling in terms of reduced physical capacity, cognitive dysfunction in severe cases and poor quality of life.
Patients with ventilatory failure therefore experience significant daytime symptoms but in addition, the majority of these cases experience a general worsening of their condition during state changes such as sleep. The phenomenon of disordered breathing during sleep, whether occurring as a consequence of ventilatory failure or as a component of sleep apnea in accordance with the description above causes sleep fragmentation. Daytime complications include sleepiness and cognitive dysfunction. Severe sleep disordered breathing occurring in other comorbid conditions like obesity, neuromuscular disease, post polio myelitis states, scoliosis or heart failure may be associated with considerable worsening of hypoventilation and compromised blood gas balance. Sleep apnea has been associated with cardiovascular complications including coronary heart disease, myocardial infarction, stroke, arterial hypertension, thrombosis, and cardiac arrhythmia. It is therefore of both immediate and long-term interest to reduce the exposure to sleep disordered breathing.
Recent advancement in mechanical non-invasive ventilator techniques includes administration of continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) in different forms of sleep disordered breathing. During CPAP administration an elevated airway pressure is maintained throughout the breathing phase during a period coinciding with sleep. In sleep apnea this procedure may provide appropriate stabilization of the upper airway thereby preventing collapse. This, so called mono-level CPAP therapy, provides an almost identical pressure during inhalation and exhalation. Not only may CPAP be uncomfortable for the patient due to a sensed increased work of breathing during ventilation, specifically expiration. Some forms of apnea, mainly including those of central origin, and most forms of hypoventilation are only poorly controlled by CPAP. A more recently developed bi-level CPAP system administers different pressure levels during inhalation and exhalation. Bi-level CPAP provides increased comfort for most patients and not infrequently, an improved clinical response. Bi-level CPAP provides two pressure levels, Inspiratory Positive Airway Pressure (IPAP) and Expiratory Positive Airway Pressure (EPAP). IPAP is administered during the inhalation phase while EPAP is given during the exhalation phase.
In CPAP treatment it is crucial that the CPAP system complies with the patient's inspiratory and expiratory effort to make the treatment comfortable. A system that does not comply with patient efforts creates an air trapping situation and increase discomfort for the patient as well as considerably increasing the possibility of anxiety for the patient. One
key component in such systems is the ability to sense the patient rhythm or breathing phases.
Flow systems, which succeeded the pressure systems, were based on a flow sensing mechanism which sensed the flow of gas entering and leaving the patient. There have been a number of methods of measuring the instantaneous and average gas flow described in literature to calculate the inspiratory and expiratory triggering points. The object of the invention is to overcome some of the deficiencies associated with known technology.